Desires Unseen
by LupinsTonks
Summary: Letters are sent between Harry and Draco. Hermione and Ron think it's odd, but dismiss it. What happens when theyget thier chance? Bad summary, DMxHP Slash, in later chapters, M for sexual situations in later chapters.


Chapter One: Letters

Au: Hi:) I'm not J.K. Rowling. So these characters do not belong to me shifty eyes. So anyway, the beginning starts out with letters back and forth between Draco and Harry, but then actual things will happen, it is not all just letters. It will get very slashy later on, but not for a few chapters. And if you didn't notice already (it's a slash, come on!), there's gonna be some major OOC on Harry and Draco's parts.

One morning a letter came, by Muggle postman, to boy who lived at number four, Privet Drive. Now this was not just any letter, nor was it just any boy. The letter was addressed to one Harry Potter, and that was an unusual thing. No other letter had ever come to Harry by Muggle means, except this one. It was folded neatly, with the words:

" _To: Harry PotterNumber Four, Privet Drive From: Draco Malfoy_ "

written neatly across the front of it. Harry hid it in his pocket before he took the rest of the mail to Mr. Dursley. He made breakfast, ate his smaller-than-normal portion, and then ran up to his room.

Being that the letter was addressed to him was not the strangest issue. It was the fact that Draco Malfoy had written the letter. He and Draco had been nemesis ever since their first day at Hogwarts, and even though they were starting their fourth year, Harry saw no reason for Draco to be writing him unless it was urgent. So, Harry decided to go against his gut and read the letter.  
It read:

_Dear Potter, _

_I regret to have to inform you that I, Draco Malfoy, must ask for your attendance at my birthday party. Lucius and Narcissa are requiring me to invite you because we need the best of the best at my party, so assumingly, you must be there. Presents aren't mandatory, so you could get me just a card or something like that. I've been asking for new Quidditch supplies, so... just be there, or else you will be major pain the rest of your days! _

_P.S. You should probably bring Granger as well. She's one of the best witches I know, ok, the best witch I know, so she needs to be there. _

_P.S.S. You should probably bring Weasle too. If you don't, he'll complain to his dad, who'll complain to my dad, who'll smile and say 'Good job son.' Though I like annoying Weasle, my dad smiling scares me too much. See you there.  
_

_P.S.S.S. (geese, I forget everything.) I hope this letter got to you ok , because I had to send it to you using the Muggle postman. My owl is sick and my father's owl, along with my father, isn't here, so... yeah. See you there. Draco Malfoy_

_Lalalaalalalalalalalala... WHAT! I'm bored.. See you at my party, Potter... He...he..._

Harry began to roll over in laughter, for the though of Draco Malfoy inviting him to his birthday party was really funny, and he had never heard, or read, rather, Draco being so random, and almost happy. He grabbed a torn piece of parchment from under his bed and wrote a letter to Draco.

_Dear Malfoy, _

_Are you serious? Me? Come to the Malfoy house for some birthday party? You've got to be joking. If you're not joking, would you mind telling me if it is a forml or casual party? What type of supplies were you hoping for? Would riding gloves be ok, or do you expect something more? I bet you're getting a Fire bolt from your parents, yeesh. By the way, since it's you're birthday, I'm gonna be nice to you. By this I mean a 'hi' every now and then, and I'll try to keep Ron from being too mean as well, but I can't promise you anything! _

_P.S. I'm really sorry about your owl. Is it gonna be ok? _

_P.S.S. You scare me. 'Lalalaalalalalalalalala... WHAT! I'm bored.. See you at my party Potter... He... he...' what was that about? And what in the name of Merlin were you on? _

_P.S.S.S. MOOO! See! I can be random too! _

_P.S.S.S.S. Happy birthday Draco. _

_Harry Potter_

Harry handed the letter to Hedwig, who graciously took it in her beak and chirped happily. She began to fly out his window and away into the night sky, but Harry stopped her.

"Hedwig, take that to Draco Malfoy." She cocked her head to the side, as if she were confused. Harry laughed, knowing what she meant. "I know, Hedwig, I know. I never thought that I'd be sending him a letter either, but I am. Take it to him, and don't come back without a response, ok?" Hedwig chirped and flew out the window, disappearing among the stars.

Harry sat down on his bed and sighed. He had just written his first letter to Draco, and surprisingly, it was civil. No cusses, no death curses, just them-two talking, and Harry didn't mind it at all. He actually... preferred it.

Draco Malfoy was absolutely stunned when he found the owl that was carrying Harry's letter at his window at midnight. He let the owl in gently, immediately taking the letter from it. He opened it slowly, giving the owl a treat as he read the letter. Draco quickly grabbed a new roll of parchment, and wrote a new letter to Harry.

_Dear Potter, _

_I'm not joking. I am actually inviting you to my party. It's on the 27th, sorry I forgot to tell you. I'm ok riding gloves, but I'm sure you could do better. I'm not getting a Firebolt from Lucius and Narcissa, though it's so not fair. It's a formal party, but you can wear your Quidditch uniform if you want, cuz I'm having a match with a few friends, and we do need another seeker, two beaters and a keeper. Maybe you can ask the Weasley twins and Weasle to play. Thanks for the gesture, but even though it's my birthday, you don't have to be nice, just be there. _

_P.S. You don't have to pity me. My owl is none of your concern. _

_P.S.S. I wasn't on anything, I was just bored. _

_P.S.S.S. What's 'MOOO!'? Is it some muggle thing? I'm so confused. _

_P.S.S.S.S. Thanks. (If you really mean it.) _

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco folded his new letter and handed it to the owl. He petted her head and then sent her on her way. He smiled, humming silently to himself, as he walked downstairs to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

When Harry received the last letter, he was overjoyed. He wasn't sure why, but he was. So he quickly wrote:

_Dear Malfoy,_

_See you there. If you need to contact me before then, I'll be at the Burrow with the Weasleys.  
Harry Potter._

He then wrote another letter, one addressed to the Burrow. He had to tell his friends about this. He had decided he was going to go to the Burrow when he was writing his last letter to Draco, so he thought it only courteous to warn the Weasleys first.

_Dear Ron , Fred, George, and possibly Hermione, and the rest of the family,_

_I've got fantastic, and really funny, news! I'll be over in - well as soon as I can be. Maybe I'll play the old Sirius trick on Vernon. Is Hermione still staying With you guys? I hope she is… See you soon!  
Harry_

Harry began to pack his suitcase with everything he owned. His books, his homework, his paper, and more were shoved into the large suitcase. Then he tied his Firebolt to the side of it, and charmed the suitcase to make it extra-light, so when he was in need, he could just ride it to the Burrow. He began to walk down stairs to start what he knew would end in a rather large, and loud confrontation between him and his Uncle Vernon.

To Be Continued!

Au: So… how was it? I'll constructive criticism any day!


End file.
